


Un noche oscuro

by Torridheights



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torridheights/pseuds/Torridheights
Summary: Two shot."Well actually I do have one request."Kaydel looked up from her clipboard. "Which is....""I want one with a big cock."Kylo tensed and he sensed the slight dimming of excitement amongst his fellow alphas.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ren...REN! wake up."

Dazedly Kylo sat up in his tiny bed, squinting in the dark to looke at where his friend Poe had a huge smile on his face showing perfectly white, squared teeth, head jammed between the shared metal bars of their inclosures.

He blinked blearily at his friend both annoyed and sleepy. Kaydel, the keeper of the building, hadn't gave them lunch yet and the lights weren't even on, meaning it was way too early to be up. What nonsense is he up to this time.

"What is it?" Kylo more or less gritted out in a sleepy voice

"A person." he yipped happily bounding all over his small cell. Jumping to bounce up and down on his bed. The sound of the creaking springs under the bed echoed loudly in the silent hall. "An old man is here!" Poe giggled his glee. "I saw him from the window."

_An old man._

Soon Kylo couldn't keep the smile off his face either, a soft light of excitement held his heart. He launched up from his bed and excitedly sat at his cell door ready for examination. He smoothed a hand over his unruly hair to appear presentable

A quick look at the other alphas found that they too had woken up from sleep by Poe's loud voice. Some talked amongst themselves to calm down nerves, others like he readily assumed the examination position they had been taught to take whenever a potential owner came by.

Sam, a blue eyed, blond alpha who lived across from them battered Poe with questions

"Are you sure he's coming here?" Sam demanded.

"Yep saw him get out of his cart and walk here so slow the sun would have been up by the time he reached the door if he had gone without assistance from Connix."

He frowned at that. "Connix is here rather early today."

"The old guy has a suit on like a busness manager." Poe offered "Maybe he's really important so she needed to come early."

Must be to if Connix is here. Kylo didn't like puzzles, too complicated and time consuming. and neither did Poe and Sam, it appeared, for they moved on to the next important question.

"How old is the man?"

"Very. He had wrinkly skin." Poe didn't give a number and Kylo didn't push him. Almost all of the alphas here couldn't count very far.

Satisfied with his new knowledge Sam went back to stretching his muscles.

Ren questioned Poe for more. "Tell me, what did he look like."

Poe shrugged "It was too far to see much but he's completely bald and really tall." He sighed and joined the floor with Kylo. "I think he'd smell like grape juice if you got real close." He smiled softly.

Damn if Kylo wasn't excited by that. An owner who's an old man, dressed nice and smelled good, That's a lottery win for whatever lucky bastared got to go home with him.

Old people are the best. Poe had been a companion to an old person and he gloated to everyone on how the elderly couple, Mr and Mrs Pinzon, used to allow him to sleep all day on their couch and watch tv before they died.

He was especially jealous of Mitika's owner, THEY LET HIM EAT COOKIES. Kylo could just imagine it now. Sitting on a comfy love couch by the fire like in the magazine clippings their keeper gives them to study.

He has a stash of the flimsy pictures under his pillow, when he was younger he would at night grip them tight in a fist as if how hard and long he held on would bring his desired future to him.

Eating all kinds of candied sweets, a family, being petted and loved, those were his dreams

He tried not to get his hopes up though because whenever a customer comes and examines the wide variety of alphas this place holds they never stare too long at him. And if they do it's usually with a cold dismissal or disdain of his hulking frame It made him whimper in hurt just thinking about it.

If they didn't get immediately put off by his frame Connix had this ugly habit of listing off his bad habits and reputation before mentioning any nice traits. All because he doesn't like taking his suppressants.

He wasn't keen on getting rejected by another potential owner. Since his seventeenth year each cruel dismissal destroyed what little confidence he had left. One more and he'll fucking hang himself. He can't take it.

At twenty nine Kylo is the only one here who has never even been taken out on a test run or owned for a short period of time. Poe had his shot however cut off it was. And so did Phasma, sold long ago as a present to a small eight year old girl on her birthday.

He didn't want to be hurt anymore. Some distant calling part of him wanted to howl in rage at each face that glares in durision, dreams of spitting in the face of whoever stares too long and break the bars so he could turn away from this awful place.

But that's silly.

Petorder was the only home he'd known, they clothe him and feed him and teach him all that he needs to know about the world outside so that he's ready when it's his turn to be bought. he's glad to be here. Why would he dream of escaping?

'On the streets,' Connix told them, 'it's much worse. Slave trafficking and constant hunger are a problem with escapees and most beg to come back."

A jingle of keys sound in the hall. The door is opening, his heart quickens and he can't help the tense of muscle, Alphas that had been standing up to this point scramble to sit at their cell door.

"Right this way Mr Snoke." The lights flicker on and illuminates the familiar faces of the other alphas all smiling brightly. The adotion posters with friendly messages and grey cement walls "Some of them may be sleeping still. You came quite early."

A door closes at the beginning of the hall. Nowhere near him. The hall curves into a U shape with the entrances at the right end.

"Oh dear...How many alphas do you have here?" An old wizened voice asks. Kylo stretches his hearing to the limit.

"Thirty four and one incoming from the petco down the street." their voices echoed down to him. Foot steps sound.

He could see Poe puff up his chest to appear more intimidating and several of the smaller males followed suit. Kylo rolls his eyes. Showoff.

"That's quite the number."

"Mhmm... We have the largest storage of alphas in the state." she said proudly. He can't see their faces but Kylo can't contain a bubble of hope. Dumbass, you should know better by now. The feeling persists though, Kylo can't help it, this might be his turn. Its his turn to go to a home and be petted affectinetly, his turn to eat those chocolate cookies that Mitika screeches so much about. His turn to protect the youngest of the pack like Phasma did with young Emily.

His chance.

"What about this one." Connix suggests an unseen male.

"What's he like?"

"Oh, he's just the most precious thing. He's name is Nicki and he is as gentle as can be-"

"No." Mr Snoke deadpanned.

He could feel kaydel startle. "Oh, alright then."

Their steps stop and start periodically and Kylo can tell they are examining each alpha carefully. An occasional quip is uttered by the elderly man as they near the end of the cells. Towards him. He shakes.

_Please Connix lead him to me. Tell him GOOD things about me._

"Sooo.... do you have any specifics on what kind of alpha you are looking for?"

"Not really. This was sort of on a whim."

"Well, do you have any Alphas' at home? because that would definitely only cause chaos. They are territorial beings after all. No amount of suppressors will change that." she informs him.

"I know, I've read the news and no, that would be foolish." Snoke responds dryly. They round the corner and as clear as a bubble Kylo sees the man who caused all this stir.

In a black pressed suit like in the moving pictures. A superstar thats what he has to be. Who else would wear clothes like that. Kylo is in awe seeing the commanding air this man exudes.

An alpha beta. Leader amongst betas.

His eyes tracked and measured the inhabitants of each cell he looked beyond bored despite his grand fatherly appearance.  
Whatever he was looking for he didn't find it here. He flit over Sam's place and pause.

"What about him?" The man took in the sight of Sam and the curly blonde hair on his head, pale eyes lingered on the lean expanse of muscle.

"That's Sam. Age 24. No health complications and very sweet. couldn't hurt a fly that one. His last owners had no complaints and he is good with kids-"

"He's not what I'm looking for." He waves her off and they continue. Dismissing Sam who looks more than a little offended. Poe snickers at his side.

"Well actually I do have one request."

Kaydel looked up from her clipboard. "Which is...."

"I want one with a big cock."

Kylo tensed and he sensed the slight dimming of excitement amongst his fellow alphas. Snoke is old and ugly, Kylo wouldn't want to touch him either but the others never passed up a chance to have sex with Kaydel and Snoke isn't the first to make such a request. Younger people laugh out that same sentence like a bawdy joke.

Kylo has never had sex and only ever witnessed the enjoyment other alphas take in the act. Not the bad.

Nonconcent is a foreign word that he's never noticed before, not knowing what it is and means.

Startled Kaydel released a nervous giggle but cleared her throat when she saw Mr Snoke's no nonsense expression.

"My apologies sir. Would you like for me to get some data sheets?"

"No, tell me your honest opinion."

She made a noise of compliance and walked closer to where Kylo and Poe sat, heads raised upword.

He felt more than saw Poe's hand tremble as Kaydel presented him to Mr Snoke like a prized stud. For some reason this irritates him so much he has to bite back a growl. The scent of his friends uncertainty carries an unpleasant sting.

"A bit smaller than his companion over there." He jerked his head to where Sam sat staring forward with relief in his eyes. _Traitor,_ the aggressive part of Kylo's psyche snarled out.

'No matter what the owner requires, its up to you to except it,' Kaydel drilled that inside them since day one.

"Yes, but his packaging is one of the biggest." She blushed like a school girl and it only served to aggravate Kylo further. Her innocent facade made him want to claw her face off.

It's true that sometimes the pretty blonde was given permission to fuck whichever alpha she chooses and her favorite is Poe.

Kylo often had to watch as Poe rammed into Connix. She'd moan and scream like a bitch in heat and Poe would grunt and groan. It was pure torture to hear and see. Wanting to take part but only allowed to rub his cock

He had daydreams that one day she might choose him but now he looks at her pretty face and the thought of touching her turns his stomach. _Bitch_ he wanted to spit. Howl and growl until she screamed in terror.

"I'd like to see."

She nods and commands brazenly. "Poe, take off your pants."

Calm down. He needs to calm down, the last thing he needs is for Kaydel to increase the amount of suppressants in his food. He'd been on good behaviour for a week straight, the longest time he's ever gone without having a tantrum, he needs to keep that going.

This isn't an abnormal request. Poe can handle this.

"Poe I won't ask you again. Take it off." Connix's voice becomes harsher, Kylo can see his friend visibly tense at the order. He swallows noisily and with stiff movements begins untying the front of his shorts.

Kylo pants heavily, feeling the walls of his enclosure caving in and grasping him in a tight hug and edges to the corner in an effort to remain invisible. The threats not ten steps away.

If they even take a step closer he'll lunge in warning. Maybe then Mr Snoke and others like him would leave them be.

As if he was capable of being unnoticable, the movement of his gangly frame snagged Mr Snokes attention away from the display that Poe presented.

The old man took a step back to get a better view of him while Connix rambled on about Poe's personality and resposibility. His pale watery eyes raked him up and down and Ren bristled. They studied eachother silently both refusing to back down.

Connix, noticing her customers blatant uninterest, lapsed into silence.

"What about this one?" Mr Snoke said nearing Kylo's inclosure.

Her eyes met his and flinched at the hate she saw there.

"That's Kylo Ren. Age 29. No ones ever bought him so he doesn't have a home history. And as for your earlier requirements his chart groups him with the larger ones. I don't recommend him." Her voice broke into a whisper. "He's needed constant updates on his suppressants. Right now his dosage is at 150 mg. Enough to knock out a horse."

"And his temperment?" Kaydel joined him leaving Poe forgotten. His friend scrambled to pull his pants back up.

"Uncontrolable. Just last month a teen neared his cage in an attempt to tease him and Kylo nearly bit his hand off."

Instead of cringing in shame like he did whenever Connix read his history to a customer Kylo felt pride over his feets. Each disobedience was a merit that would keep Mr Snoke from buying him. Who after all wants a pet that has been known to snarl more than smile.

But Mr Enoke took all this information in with a grin that made him uneasy. "I'll take him."

WHAT?

The surprise on his face must have shown because Mr Snoke threw his head back and laughed.

Connix stammered a reply

"Sir...." She let the word ring out with uncertainty then shook her head. "I'll tell Sunny to bring in the paperwork." She reached for her phone and typed away.

While Kylo was still shocked still Snoke came close to the bars and looked down on him with contempt "Kylo stand for me."

With little options Kylo did as told and rose to his impressive height of 6,3 hoping this last factor would intimidate him.

Mr Snoke whistled low. Impressed.

"How much do they want for you." he murmured.

He is going to be bought Kylo belatedly realized. But instead of joy he felt sick. This isn't someone he wanted to be bought by, Kylo dreamed of a family with children not a dirty old man.

"Mr Snoke, Kylo isn't exactly a beginner's pet. If you don't know how to keep him under control he could be dangerous."

The old man responded with an ugly smile. "No need to lecture me miss Connex I'm well aware of the danger. Now start preparing him I have a flight to catch and if I miss it it'll come out of your pay check."

"Yes sir." she took in a deep breath grabbed her remote and pointed it infront of her for protection. The cage door opened.

"Come on Kylo."

Freedom at long last. He could run. Bash Kaydel's head against the wall until she bleeds and get out of petorder, never to return.

And then where would he go? The world outside is cruel without an owner. That's what Kaydel said. Kylo trusted her in this.

He took slow steps forward, knees aching from crouching so long.

"Walk to the office room Kylo."

Mr Snoke spoke. "We'll be right behind you, okay?" It sounded more like a threat. Kaydel gave him a look until he responded

"Alright." he snapped

Snoke gave a satisfied nod. "Go on then."

Kylo didn't glance back at Poe although he wished to see his only friend one last time. Instead taking in deep breaths he stalked towards the door. The adoption office. Many years he had longed to walk into this room.

Now he dreads it.

Behind him Connix and his almost owner spoke in hushed tones. Pretty stupid considering his alpha hearing abilities.

"Sunny just answered. he said that the paperwork should be waiting for us on the desk."

"I'm in a bit of a hurry at the moment. Tell him to prepare the collar so we can leave."

We. Kylo didn't feel so good.

"A question miss Kaydel. Is Kylo vaccinated?"

"Yep, he is up to date on his shots, including flue and his birth control was due for re-insertion tomorrow but I can  move it to right now if you want."

"Take off his current birth he won't be needing it for a while."

A sharp pause.

"Mr Snoke that's illegal under section thirty five of the JONE convention." Her voice for once is stern.

"That's only if I have a don't have permits for breeding Miss Kaydel. I'll have my assistant bring you it tomorrow."

Kylo opens the metal door for them. The window like all the others is fitted with hurricane glass in case an alpha lost control.

"You failed to tell me he's polite." Mr Snoke chuckles and steps in. He is half tempted to shut the door close with his body trapped in the middle like a roach. Maybe he really does need more suppresents.

"There they are." Connix glades behind the desk so she can grab the bright pink stack of papers "Read over these and just sign here and here please."

"Of course."

He takes a pen and begins signing. When finished he hands them to Kaydel.

"Congratulations Kylo you've just been adopted." she forced a smile. "Let me see what's taking Sunny so long to get the collar." she shuts the door behind her and scurried off.

He remained standing with his head bowed in uneasy silence until Mr Snoke spoke once more.

"Aren't you excited?"  
_No_. He nodded as an answer

"Is there anything youd like to know about your new home?"  
He thought it over for a moment.

"Does it have stairs?"

"Yes, the whole building is three stories high." Wow. That sounds nice, with how huge it is maybe Kylo will get lost and won't see Mr snoke much.

"What about a fireplace, Like in the magazines." he can't help but ask.

"Top floor with a view of the forest." He responded breezily, plumping himself down on the pink cushions of the couch languidly.

Now he's getting giddy. "Widows." his enclosure didn't have any Windows. Only ten out of the thirty five had them.

"Thirty four of them all over the place. You'll like it my boy I'm sure."

Hesitantly and with no amount of small trepidition, for he did not want to upset him, he asked. "Is our room big?"

This question wiped the light off his face. "I beg your pardon, _our_ room?"

"Yeah." Did he make a mistake in asking? Angering the the hand that will feed him isn't a good idea.

His brows drew together in focus. Creating ugly folds between. "My boy, We won't be sharing a room. What gave you that idea." he asks incrudeausly.

He winced explaining."You asked about cocks."

"We won't be sharing a room but you will be sharing with someone." He shook his head. "I'll explain later, Its better to show you." He peered at him "Is that why you acted so aggresivly?"

"You were scaring my friend." He hoped Poe was alright.

"My apologies but it was a necessary question." the man looked as if he wanted to say more but was interrupted by Connix entering again with a couple of the other workers.

"We have the collar, anesthetics and surgery table ready."

"I'll do the honors." Mr Snoke said and took the offered black metal collar.

"Kylo, bend down for me, son."

He bent his head and Mr Snoke gently clasped the heavy metal collar on him. The cold of it had him releasing a sharp breath. It clicks and beeps.

Kaydel steps forward taking out a needle "Okay Kylo this won't hurt a bit. Its just like your last shots but when you wake up you'll be home." she said this soothingly as if he was a startled deer ready to bolt any moment.  
The two workers accompanying her stepped closer to hold down his arms.

He stood docile as she dabbed his bicep with a wet cloth, holding the shot carefully with her other hand. It looked deadly with a sharpened point glittering. He hated shots.

Kylo met the eyes of Snoke who gave a reassuring smile. This is a face he could trust if he allowed himself to. The grandfatherly face with big spectacles could lower the guard of anyone.

Maybe he could be happy in his new home despite his worries.

That was his last thought as Connix plunged the shot into his side. Immediately his world tilted.

Dizzyly, He felt arms catch him as he pitched forward and back like a boat on a sea, his sight scattered away revealing a deep bottomless dark he pays no mind to.

~~~~~~~~~


	2. To buy an alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is a disgusting piece of trash.

Distantly, he could hear voices speaking over his limp body

_"Mr Snoke, we are done with the removal."_

_"Splendid."_

_"The head doc wanted me to tell you that you might want to wait to introduce him to the outside, all of it at once and the poor thing might have a heart attack."_

_"I got it. No going outside for this one. I do hope he doesn't get claustrophobic from being cooped up inside." A pat on his thigh_

_"Your home seems big enough to ensure he doesn't." The voice wryly responded._

_A rustling of papers. "I understand that you currently have an omega on your premise."_

_"You are correct."_

_"Those are pretty rare. How'd you come across one?"_

_"Right place, right time." He chuckled._ _" Cost me four grand but every cent was worth it. "_

_"Well, if you plan on breeding them I would gladly take one of the pups off your hands."_

_Kylo_ _tries to speak but his_ _tongue_ _is a rock in his mouth heavy and rough, all he could manage was a mumble._

_"Seems he's waking up, would you like me to give him more_ _too last the whole trip?"_

_"Yes, please."_

He heard but could not make any sense of it.

~

Andrew S. Snoke enjoyed the simple things of life. Despite his fame and fortune he thinks himself a man who, easy and laidback, takes pleasure in all that life has offered him.

His job pays in astronomical numbers. He is respected by his colleagues and friends.

Most importantly his track record is clean. Or rather gives the appearance of a wholesome and law obeying life.

He isn't like those idiot producers. Stupid enough to get caught. Or any of the other dozens of scum that reside in both Hollywood and politics. He's smart with his deliances.

As the limousine glides to at a stop at a red light he glances at his newest pet the freshly bought alpha Kylo Ren, a mass of concrete muscle. What was it the kids called it these days? Ah yes 'Swole'. The young man lay sleeping next to him, soft snores pouring out of plump lips. A princely beast.

He is just so big. No doubt if he sat up right now his head would hit the roof. And this is good. He didn't want the alpha to seem like a pussy. Snoke needed him to be huge, savage and hostile. otherwise how could he get his sweet girl back home to behave.

She'll be scared of him. Snoke had informed her all about what happens between omegas and alphas. How he can hurt her.

_He won't take time to prepare you. He'll just stick his cock in and rip your cunt until you bleed, then spew his come inside you and breed you year after year whether you want his pups or not._

'My how she did tremble at that.' he remembers her pink skirts rustling in her shaking hands and defient eyes becoming wet.

Snoke had warned Rey that if she didn't obey he would offer her to the meanest and biggest alpha he could find.

But it seemed that his warning fell on deft ears for Rey continued on with her insubordination. Now it's time for the punishment.

"Armitage? call the house keeper and tell her to get Rey dolled up. I have a surprise for her." He caressed the gentle curls of Kylo's hair and smirked. This will be entertaining to say the least.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one sorry. I already have the next one finished and it's 3000 words.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next part written if any ones interested....
> 
>  
> 
> Update:  
> Listen guys I'm going to disable comments on my stories. It's just that I use writing as a stress releaver. It doesn't matter if i finish a story or i get words wrong or if it's not good. It helps me and it's a help that's completely free of charge. Reading comments even sweet and nice ones just makes my anxiety sky rocket. Its not that I don't appreciate them. I do but I can't take it. I discussed this before with my therapist and he also agrees. Maybe eventually I'll enable them but until then feel free to leave kudos! Thank you.


End file.
